Someone to Save the Dead
by Lauz1
Summary: Set After From Dead to Worse: Sookie's life is never simple. A friend of the pack. A favourite amoung Vamps. Now the new King is interested in both her ability and her body...but he isn't the only one. All her former lovers want her... rated K for now ;


(Warning: Will eventually get Sookie-esque, meaning goodbye her dryspell and hello supernatural sex. Please read review..but be kind, my first ever Supernatural/Sookie fanfiction)

**Dead Appealing**

For the past couple of weeks my life had been running smoothly, well as smoothly as it could for a telepath from Louisiana who just happened to attract every kind of supernatural danger within a two state radius. The vampires had not contacted me since Halloween and I had seen neither hide nor hair from them which I suspected was down to the recent vampire take over. Eric was busy keeping one step ahead of the new king Felipe de Castro that he hadn't called or even sent his second in command, girl loving Pam to check up on me. Honestly I was a little disappointed at the lack of communication, not that I would ever let him know that. He already had too much of a hold over me – he had regained his memory of our time together, not to mention we shared a blood bond.

"Miss Stackhouse?"

I turned caught off guard. I hadn't heard anyone behind me and by heard I meant both physically and mentally. Of course I hadn't heard anyone, because standing before me was a strikingly beautiful red headed vampire. She was dressed for business in what appeared to be an extremely expensive, creaseless suit, probably designer. "Who wants to know?" I asked not even bothering to put in place the Sookie Stackhouse trademark smile, which I used when I was nervous or agitated.

"My name is Mary Eliza," She spoke in what I presumed what a snooty British accent. Her annunciation was flawless. "I have been sent here by the King," The only king I was remotely aware of was the vampire one, so it was a safe bet that she was referring to him. "He wishes to invite you as his personal guest, I might add, to a banquet in his honor."

"I beg your pardon?" I was completely at a loss. Personal guest, what exactly did that mean?

She seemed to pick the thoughts right out of my head as she quickly answered. "His highness is hosting a banquet tomorrow evening for …" She paused and quickly assessed me, as she did her posture slackened slightly and she sighed. "Can I be frank?"

I nodded

"Basically love, you have two main appealing qualities to the King. One you are well known through the supernatural community and the Supes apparently hold you in very high esteem and two, you're a bloody knock out girl," A large grinned spread across her face, if the grin hadn't given away which team she batted for then her eyes scanning my body certainly did, "So you'd be a good looking accessory."

I didn't know whether to be offended that I was once again being used by the vampires or whether to feel honoured that the attractive – very attractive I might say, King had noticed me for other purposes other than a good meal. A sigh escaped my lips, "Is this a request or a command?"

"Does it matter?" She eyed me curiously, it didn't matter that I couldn't read vampire minds at that moment her thoughts were very obvious. She was wondering why I was asking such a ridiculous question as I had after all served another vampire royal before the King.

Yes it did matter, but there was no point in arguing. "A banquet you said? What exactly is the dress code for such an occasion?"

Her eyes scanned me over once more and a bigger grinned played with her lips. "A dress shall be delivered to you tomorrow, one that will be suitable." Mary Eliza nodded to me before turning on her heels and walking out of the bar.

As I turned on my white sneakers, Sam was standing behind me, with his brow raised. "Don't ask." I said as I walked past him and headed over to my section.

--

"Afternoon" Amelia's cheerful voice sprang into my room as she drew back the curtains to let some light into the dark bedroom. "You had a delivery this morning…and I took it upon myself to open it." She grinned as I opened my eyes to see that she was standing a couple of feet away from my double bed holding what appeared to be a dress. When I say it appeared to be a dress, what I meant to say was that it looked like there wasn't much of one. "Isn't it beautiful?" She asked, not being able to read my reaction. She turned and walked over to the closet and stashed the so called beautiful dress in there. "You could be a little more excited…" She scolded me.

"What exactly should I be excited for?" I asked her, my tone sounding a little bitter. "I'm going on what I suppose would be considered a date with a vampire who killed Sophia-Anne, not to mention lord knows how many other vampires just so he could be the big Kahuna?"

Amelia frowned at me, she wasn't pleased that I wasn't excited. Her brain was going into Sookie pity overload.

"Please stop thinking at me," I raised my hands to my head. Usually I was pretty good at keeping up a mental barrier but this morning I just couldn't.

"Well stop being so miserable then." If there was one thing I liked about Amelia, it was that she was straightforward and blunt. She walked back over to me and placed her hands on her hips. "A good looking, powerful …albeit vampire has asked you to be his date to some fancy hoop la dinner and here you are acting like it's the end of the world?" Amelia dropped her hands from her hips and pulled back the bedcovers from me. "Now, get in that shower, do your makeup, put on that one of a kind Versace dress and the matching shoes which are downstairs because I just couldn't resist trying them on….and have a good time tonight!"

I had washed my hair with a new conditioner which made my hair smell like mangos, not that my date would appreciate the odor, I was pretty sure that if it came to smelling my mango scented hair or smelling my neck he would be the latter.

"Well how do you look?" Amelia's voice seeped through the closed door.

"Come in and look for yourself." I walked over to the door and stood there in front of her to be examined.

She whistled.

My natural long blonde hair was down and had a nice little loose curl to it. The one of kind Versace dress looked like it had been made specifically for my body. The thin black material was covered in black sequins and showed off all the right curves. The long v-neck front made it impossible for me to wear a bra, and for me a well endowed girl not to wear a bra would have been criminal… but luckily the dress came with a supportive bra shelf. Bending over tonight would be a no go zone, unless I wanted to show the supernatural community my assets. The dress itself was long and went down to my ankles, but the split up the side of the dress which almost touched my hips was fairly wide so I would also be showing off my slender legs. All in all, it was a provocative dress, one my grandmother would never have let me out of the house wearing…but it was extremely beautiful, there was no denying that.

"It's a good thing vampires don't have beating hearts," Amelia grinned, "Because you would have given all of the male vampires and probably a lot of the female vampires a heart attack."

I laughed feeling instantly more confident about the evening.

--

A chauffer collected me from my house at seven. I was informed that King would be greeting me at his home, where exactly I wasn't sure but it was a good forty minute drive to whether it was. I tried to step out of the car carefully hoping that my modesty was completely on show – it was a good evening to be wearing panties. The house – if you could call it that was beautifully lit up in the dark night sky. There were vampires guards at the door, checking people's ID's.. As I took a step towards the front door, the chauffer hustled me to the side.

"The King will meet you at the side entrance, my lady." He spoke quickly and softly. He ushered me along the side of the mansion quickly, so quickly that I couldn't really steal a peak around the spanning garden.

"Miss Stackhouse," The King was in front of me within a blink of an eye. He striking in a white tuxedo, set off against his olive skin. "You look irresistible." He moved his lips to my cheek and planted a soft, cold kiss against it. Unlike the kisses I had received from my other vampire lovers, this kiss did absolutely nothing for me. "Please, follow me…the banquet has already begun, I'm afraid but at least we shall be able to make a notable entrance." As we approached the set of double doors, he took my arm in his and smiled down at me. "You're probably wondering why I asked you to be my personal guest, Miss Stackhouse."

The informality was strange, surely as his date he should call me Sookie. "I think I already know why," I looked up at him and flashed him my infamous Sookie Stackhouse smile. "You've got a lot of potential enemies and you want me to filter out the ones that could do you most harm though I think you should probably know that I can't read vampires…I can't read Supes all that well to be honest." This was the truth…of sort. In fact I could read some supes extremely easy, vampires were the only no fly zone and shape shifters were a little hazy.

His smile didn't falter though I thought I saw a hint of frown building behind it. "But you can read them, you were of great assistance to the previous royal…and you were of great assistance to me in the car park of your employment." His eyes shone as the set of double doors opened, he leaned down to whisper in my ear just as all eyes in the room turned on us. "And I believe you shall be of great assistance to me in the future…Sookie." He leaned forward and planted a kiss on my cheek.

There inside the large banquet hall…were all the men that I had at one point been intimately involved with or at least had thought that being intimately involved with wouldn't be such a bad thing. My former boyfriends, Bill and Quinn, my blood bond former lover Eric and the werewolf Alicide were all staring directly at me with a mixture of shock, disgust and lust in their eyes.

And to top it off, they all had dates.


End file.
